Nunca fue un sueño de verano
by Yuuki kanon Akatsuki
Summary: Titania vivía con su tío en la Isla Nublar. Con un trabajo ya estable en esa misma isla, no tenia grandes aspiraciones, excepto la de seguir los pasos de su tío. Su vida era agradable y con el peligro suficiente para que fuera emocionante; pero todo lo que consideraba seguro podría perderlo ante un inteligente y despiadado híbrido genéticamente creado, el error de Jurassic World.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Vengo con una nueva historia y sobre Jurassic World. Algo con respecto a este fanfic, es que lo empece mucho antes que se me ocurriera el de Transformers; creo que lo tengo desde el año pasado. Todavía no termino el cuarto capitulo, tuve un bloqueo lo suficientemente largo como para escribir los primeros veinte capítulos de Transformers. Gracias a una de esas veces que me quede sin Internet rompí el bloqueo y logre avanzar, pero no lo suficiente para terminarlo.

No se con que tanta regularidad voy a estar publicando los capítulos, ya que estoy más centrada en "Una vida cambiada" y estoy afinando los detalles para mi nueva historia de Marvel (que ya explique en el capitulo más reciente de mi otra historia). Además, tengo otras tres o cuatro historias empezadas o por empezar, dos de HTTYD y una del Planeta del Tesoro, junto con algunos crossover que mezclan mis historias. Tengo tantas ideas en mi cabeza, hasta una de ellas es un harén inverso, aunque me dije que no lo haría xD. Espero poder avanzarlas lo suficiente para que al menos tengan un capitulo o dos que disfrutar.

Sobre este fanfic: Esta basada en la película de Jurassic World, con las obvias modificaciones al agregar mi OC. Hare muchas referencia a anime, videojuegos y música japonesa (j-pop, j-rock, ect.), ya que quise plasmar ese lado de mi en el personaje. Originalmente esta historia iba a ser Romance, pero me voy a inclinar más hacia lo platónico o amistoso y si decido escribir más allá de la película, considerando que el siguiente año se estrena Jurassic World 2, lo convierta en romance; así que por ahora solo serán insinuaciones e indirectas. A diferencia de Transformers, esta si a estoy escribiendo con el dialogo original en ingles, de modo que no debería haber muchos problemas (considerando que la vi subtitulada). Y como no se me ocurre nada más, vamos con el primer capitulo.

La franquicia de Jurassic Park, incluido Jurassic World, no me pertenece, sino a sus creadores; yo solo escribo por mero entretenimiento. Creci con las peliculas, amandolas, teniendo una relación amor-odio con los velociraptores y espero ansiosa si Peter Quill fangirleara intensamente a ver a Steve Rogers.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

-¡Maldición! Que frió, que frió, que frió…

Tome la toalla y me envolví con ella lo más rápido que pude, tratando de conservar el calor de la ducha. Utilice otra para envolver mi cabello y salí del baño a toda prisa. Los vellos de todo mi cuerpo se erizaron dolorosamente al contacto con el aire frio de mi habitación. Seque mi cuerpo concienzudamente, pues detestaba ponerme la ropa con el cuerpo húmedo. Satisfecha de quedar seca, y aun temblando de frio, me coloque mi ropa interior, un conjunto de sujetador y bragas color ocre con encaje negro; después me vestí con unas gruesas mallas azul índigo, pantalones vaqueros negros, una camiseta negra de mangas largas y una camisa abotonada de cuadros azules y grises. Me senté en la cama de mi habitación, mientras frotaba mi cabello con la toalla para eliminar el exceso de agua; deje la toalla de lado y me calcé el par de botas marrones de montaña, que fueron un regalo de cumpleaños 16 del hermano de mi padre. Finalice de vestirme y fui a tomar un cepillo del pequeño tocador para desenredar mi cabello. Después de un par de minutos de luchar contra nudos y arrancar algunos mechones de pelo, quede lista. Con el cepillo en mano, me encamine a la puerta de la habitación, donde se encontraba una maleta negra llena de parches y calcomanías de diversos animes. Solté el cepillo dentro de la maleta y me agache para revisarla por última vez, asegurándome de tener todo la cerré, tomándola de las asas y me la eche al hombro. Cerré la puerta al salir del cuarto, caminando por el pasillo hasta las escaleras y bajar al salón principal. Al ir bajando podía escuchar la acalorada discusión que ocurría en la cocina. Hice una mueca, salte los últimos escalones y me encamine a la cocina, decidida a terminar su ridícula disputa. Abrí las puertas dobles de la cocina de golpe y todos se callaron.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- los salude.

Había siete personas en la cocina, de las cuales solo cuatro me saludaron. La cocina era amplia, llena de todos los electrodomésticos y utensilios de cocina más modernos que encontraras en el mercado, de tenues colores fríos. Un enorme ventanal dejaba entrar suficiente luz para darle algo de calidez. En la barra central de la cocina estaban las personas que habitaban la casa, mi familia por parte de mi madre. Un hombre de cuarenta y tantos, alto y de complexión algo rechoncha, enfundado en un muy elegante traje gris de negocios y su cabello y barba castaña recortados sofisticadamente, se dio la vuelta y fue a servirse una taza de café; la piel de su cara estaba más roja de la usual, probablemente por la discusión que interrumpí. La mujer que estaba a su lado alisaba las arrugas inexistentes de su carísimo vestido lavanda. Su cabello rubio cenizo estaba recogido en un refinado e intrigado peinado que yo jamás podría (ni quería) aprender. Sus ojos azules eran fríos cuando me miro y su perfecto maquillaje ocultaba cualquier cambio de color en su rostro. Del otro lado de la mujer rubia estaban un chico y una chica, ambos adolescentes; el chico era cuatro años mayor que yo, alto y musculoso (resultado de practicar futbol americano), el peinado moderno en el que estaba recortado su cabello color arena y su ropa le daban un aire del típico chico americano (siendo el tipo de chico que detestaba); por su mirada clavada en su celular y el par de audífonos en sus orejas me decía que no le interesaba ni se había metido en la discusión. La chica, unos tres años más joven que yo, a su costado me lanzaba una clara mirada de odio: sus ojos azul-grises estaban entrecerrados en mi dirección, sus perfiladas cejas fruncidas con enfado y las esquinas de su boca curveadas hacia abajo. Su cabello liso, del mismo color de la mujer rubia, combinaba perfectamente con su vestido rosa pálido de satén, saco de lino color perla y sus zapatillas de color marfil de tacón. Le hice una mueca graciosa y su rostro enrojeció de ira, luego la ignore y me encamine a uno de los extremos de la barra, donde una mujer joven se apoyaba, irradiando bastante furia. A su costado estaban sentadas una niña de diez años y una anciana; la niña vestía un precioso vestido de gasa turquesa, largo hasta sus tobillos y unos zapatos blancos de charol. Su rizado cabello castaño estaba adornado con una cinta blanca, rodeando su cara. Sentí mi cuerpo llenarse de indignación al ver las lagrimas en sus ojos grises, así que la abrace y deposite un beso en su cabeza; miro hacia mí, dándome una sonrisa temblorosa. Limpie una lagrima que corría por su mejilla y apreté un poco más el abrazo. La solté y me incline a besar la mejilla de la anciana y ella tomo mi cabeza con ambas manos, inclinándola para besar mi frente. Su cabello gris estaba peinado hacia atrás y era corto a la altura de su mentón; un refinado traje de tres piezas de color marfil le daban un aire de realeza a su delgada figura. Al soltar mi cabeza me moví hacia la mujer joven, rodeando su cintura con un brazo y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿A qué horas sale mi vuelo, Elise?- pregunte a la mujer que abrazaba. Dejo de apoyarse en la barra, colocando un brazo por mis hombros y apoyando su cabeza contra la mía.

-En unas dos horas- respondió- ¿Tienes todo listo?- me pregunto de vuelta.

-Sí.

-¿No dejaste nada?

-Nop- hice estalla la "p" para dar énfasis.

-¿Tomaste la píldora?-soltó de repente la anciana, provocando diferentes reacciones: El hombre escupió el café que tomaba, el rostro de la mujer rubio se torció en una mueca horrorizada, el chico seguía con los audífonos y pegado a su teléfono, por lo que no noto nada, en cambio la chica a su lado me lanzaba una mirada envenenada mientras se ruborizaba, la niña se veía confundida y Elise trataba de ahogar su risa.

-¡Abuela!- chillo la chica rubia.

-¡Madre, por favor!- rogo indignado el hombre.

-¡Isabella! ¡Esos comentarios son indecentes!-la mueca de la mujer se arrugo aun más.

-Eurídice, deja de ser tan mojigata. Tú tienes tres hijos- le respondió divertida-. Y según tengo entendido, el cuarto está en camino.

Elise ahora cacareaba escandalosamente.

-¿Qué es la píldora?- pregunto la niña.

-Lo sabrás cuando tengas el periodo, Giselle- le respondí medio divertida, medio avergonzada-.Y no abuela, aun no tomo la píldora; no he conocido a nadie que me convenza de usarla… si entienden a lo que me refiero.

Los ojos de la abuela brillaron maliciosamente, causándome un escalofrío. Ugh. Problemas.

-¡Oh, querida nieta! Estoy absolutamente segura que encontraras a alguien con quien retozar durante horas gustosamente.

Eurídice y la chica rubia chillaron escandalizadas, el hombre dejo de beber café por su propio bien, Giselle seguía confundida y Elise golpeaba la barra en su risa histérica. Sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse. Amaba a mi abuela, en serio, pero a veces era demasiado… eh, descarada.

-¡Madre!- chillo muy dignamente el hombre.

-Frederick, deja de ser tan remilgado. Es absolutamente natural que pregunte; quiero bisnietos lo más pronto posible y, sinceramente, Chase no se ve con ánimos de formar una familia y Victoria es demasiado joven. Giselle queda descartada, obviamente.

En ese momento, el chico levanto la vista del teléfono y se retiro los audífonos.

-¿Alguien me hablo?- pregunto confundido.

Victoria, a su lado, soltó un bufido poco femenino y le dio una delicada palmada en la cabeza. Chase se quejo y la empujo, lo que comenzó con una pequeña pelea de empujones entre ellos. Eurídice los riño por comportarse con poca clase. Resople exasperada. Elise finalmente dejo de reír y se irguió, limpiándose un par de lágrimas formadas en sus ojos.

-Bueno, ya aclarado el asunto de la vida sexual de mi sobrina- soltó una risita junto con la abuela-, debo llevarla al aeropuerto.

Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en mi cara.

-Sera mejor partir de una vez- concedió Frederick-. Aun que sea temprano, es domingo, junto con el tráfico y tener que pasar por seguridad del aeropuerto les llevara al menos una hora- luego se giro a verme-. Suerte en tu vuelo- me dijo y salió de la cocina.

-Gracias, tío- murmure.

Eurídice simplemente asintió con la cabeza a modo de despedida, siguiendo a su esposo; detrás de ella fueron dos de sus hijos, Chase y Victoria. Chase se despidió torpemente con la mano y Victoria solo me miro con desdén. Giselle salto de su asiento, yendo hacia mí y abrazarme. Le devolví el abrazo y después la solté.

-¡Te voy a extrañar mucho! Espero que puedas venir a visitarnos más seguido.

-Hare todo lo que esté en mi poder, ¿de acuerdo?- le respondí.

Asintió vigorosamente y se fue en pos de sus padres y hermanos. Me volví hacia la abuela, quien me rodeo con sus brazos, pasando una de sus manos por mi cabello ondulado teñido de lila, celeste y rosa pálido. La abrace, apretándola contra mí, enterrando mi rostro en su hombro, respirando el aroma de cerezos y té. Un par de minutos después me soltó, acariciando mi cabello con ambas manos.

-Cuídate mucho, querida. Te queremos en una pieza para pascua- me dio una sonrisa perversa-. Asegúrate de conocer a un chico interesante y traerlo.

-Abuela…

-Y no olvides la píldora.

Elise dejo escapar unas risitas.

-O en su defecto, condones.

-¡Abuela!- chille avergonzada-. Realmente dudo mucho que conozca a alguien; especialmente si la gente entra y sale todos los días.

Los ojos de la abuela se volvieron brillantes, como si un fuego alumbrara detrás de ellos. Una tenue sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-Titania- me estremecí al oírla decir mi nombre en ese tono misterioso-, tengo la certeza que encontraras un hombre que se volverá especial para ti.

No quise discutirle. La abuela tenía una habilidad especial para saber la suerte amorosa de la gente. Acertó al decirle a mi tío Frederick que se casaría con Eurídice, que la tía Elise sería una soltera empedernida e incluso ya descubrió la vida amorosa de mis primos. El caso de mi madre también, aunque fuera muy especial. Seis meses antes de conocer a mi padre, la abuela le dijo que se casaría con un hombre aventurero, que la incentivaría a viajar. Fue especial porque mi madre era una mujer demasiado arraigada a su ciudad natal, Chicago. Conoce a mi padre y ¡boom! Mi madre se escapa con él y casi al año nací yo. Así que si me decía que encontraría a alguien, lo mejor era callar y aceptarlo. Le di una sonrisa sincera.

-De acuerdo, abuela, como tú digas.

Sus manos apretaron mis hombros por un momento y luego me dejo ir. Salimos las tres de la cocina, pasando de largo el salón principal, directo a la entrada, donde nos esperaba Giselle con una gruesa sudadera color olivo. Llegando a su lado me tendió el suéter, sabiendo que era nada tolerante al frio al vivir casi la mitad de mi vida en un lugar caluroso y tropical. Tome el suéter, agradecida, dejando caer la maleta por un momento para colocármelo. Subí el cierre hasta arriba y sacando mi cabello fuera; volví a tomar la maleta en mi hombro, bese la frente de Giselle por última vez y salí de la casa junto con Elise, quien me llevaría al aeropuerto.

La abuela se quedo con Giselle en la puerta, observándonos caminar a la cochera. Andábamos por el sendero de piedra que recorría el enorme jardín; admire la casa en donde había vivido un par de semanas. La casa era de tres plantas, de concreto y las paredes pintadas de color marfil y plata. Un enorme ventanal daba vista dentro de la casa, directo al salón principal; una chimenea de acero se asomaba por donde nos movíamos. La cochera era lo suficientemente grande para almacenar los 6 autos y la pequeña limosina de la familia. Nos acercamos al auto de Elise, un Audi TT color vino. Saco las llaves de su pantalón de vestir negro, quitando la alarma y el seguro; abrió el maletero, quitándome la maleta y dejándola dentro. Mientras lo cerraba, me moví al asiento del pasajero, cerrando la puerta con suficiente fuerza una vez acomodada en el asiento. En cuestión de segundos Elise se deslizo frente al volante, encendiendo el auto y dando marcha atrás para salir de la cochera y la casa, directo a la calle y rumbo al aeropuerto. Salimos de la zona residencial donde se localizaba la casa, tomando calles secundarias para evitar el tráfico. Finalmente alcanzamos la autopista que nos llevaría al aeropuerto.

Nos tomo unos cuarenta minutos llegar al aeropuerto y otros diez encontrar un lugar en el estacionamiento. Tome la maleta fuera del auto, encaminándonos a la entrada después de que Elise lo aseguro. El estacionamiento era demasiado grande y resbaladizo por los charcos de nieve derretida, por la nevada de hace unos días. Tardamos unos minutos en llegar a la entrada, yendo directamente a la sala de espera. Nos sentamos en un par de sillas desocupadas; mientras Elise revisaba su celular me dedique a mirar el lugar. Era amplio y el techo se alzaba por más de diez metros del suelo, grandes ventanales daban vistas hacia fuera, tanto del estacionamiento como de la pista, dejando entrar la luz tenue del cielo nublado. Demasiada gente pululaba por la sala, caminando, hablando por teléfono o conversando entre ellos. El enorme letrero digital, enclavado en la pared del fondo, mostraba los horarios de vuelo. Busque mi vuelo, que despegaría alrededor de las nueve de la mañana. Logre encontrarlo, dándome cuenta que faltaban unos cincuenta minutos para el despegue. Me incline sobre Elise, tironeando de su abrigo negro para llamarle la atención; desvió sus ojos grises de su teléfono en mi dirección, le señale el letrero de vuelos y le dije que quedaba menos de una hora para mi vuelo. Asintió y volvió su atención al teléfono, echándole un par de vistazos al reloj digital ubicado arriba del letrero de vuelos. Un poco aburrida, abrí uno de los bolsillos de la maleta para sacar mi celular y mis auriculares, que parecían orejas de gato y se movían y brillaban. Los conecte al celular, poniéndomelos y buscando alguna canción para entretenerme. Al final escogí Shiver, del grupo The Gazette, y deje que la música corriera mientras miraba fijamente el reloj.

Casi veinte minutos después, Elise me sacudió el hombro, llamando mi atención. Detuve la música y moví los auriculares para que descansaran en mi cuello.

-Ya se anuncio la primera llamada para tu vuelo- me insto a levantarme de la silla-. Hay que aprovechar que es la primera llamada para evitar la aglomeración de pasajeros.

-Sí, bien.

Guarde el celular en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi suéter, me eche la maleta al hombro y seguí a Elise, caminando a la terminal de mi vuelo. Me detuvo antes de llegar a seguridad, tomando mi brazo derecho. Me gire a mirarla. Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba trenzado estilo cola de sirena, algunos mechones enmarcaban su rostro y su flequillo recto llegaba casi a sus ojos. Ojos que estaban brillosos por las lágrimas. Eso provoco mis propias lágrimas y la abrace. Me devolvió el abrazo y me apretó contra ella.

-Voy a extrañarte mucho- susurro contra mi pelo.

-Yo también te extrañare, Elise- la apreté un poco más y me separe de ella-.Y a la abuela y a Giselle.

-Estoy segura que ellas ya están extrañándote- me dio una sonrisa-. Diviértete mucho, me saludas a tu tío y a todos tus amigos de allá.

-Seguro.

-Y… cuídate mucho, ¿sí?

-Voy a estar bien. He vivido ahí desde los diez años y aun no ha pasado nada.

-"Aun", tú misma lo has dicho; así que estoy en mi derecho de preocuparme. Envíame un mensaje en cuanto llegues, junto a una foto de cuerpo entero para saber que estas en una pieza.

Solté una risita.

-De acuerdo. Lo que sea con tal de evitar una crisis.

Ahora reímos las dos. Le di la espalda, caminando donde seguridad revisaba a los pasajeros y sus pertenencias. Deje la maleta en la banda transportadora. En poco tiempo pase seguridad. En cuanto revisaron mi maleta, me la eche al hombro y gire para ver a Elise una última vez.

-¡Nos vemos en Pascua!- grite por encima del murmullo de la gente.

-Hasta entonces- luego me miro con intriga-. Oh, y no dejes que nada te devore.

Bufe, algo fastidiada.

-Sí, claro. Adiós.

Con un gesto de la mano me despedí y di media vuelta, caminando hacia la terminal de mi vuelo. Me abrí paso entre la gente que caminaba por todas direcciones, moviéndose para encontrar su vuelos o abandonando los aviones. Llegue a la pequeña recepción ubicada al costado de la entrada al avión, donde una fila de personas era despachada. Tome un lugar detrás de una pareja; probablemente recién casados rumbo a su luna de miel, a juzgar por la energía nerviosa que desprendían y los comentarios acaramelados (que me dieron un poco de nauseas). La recepcionista verifico rápidamente mi boleto al llegar mi turno, para pasar a la siguiente persona. Aborde el avión con algo deprisa, revisando el boleto para ubicar el asiento que me correspondía. Salude con un vago gesto de la mano a las azafatas en la puerta. Como siempre, mi asiento estaba localizado en primera clase, cortesía de la abuela. Afortunadamente la cabina de primera clase estaba casi vacía, por lo que podría viajar con tranquilidad. No me moleste en guardar la maleta en el compartimiento sobre mi asiento, simplemente lo deje entre mis pies al tomar asiento. Tome mi celular, desbloqueándolo rápidamente y revise los mensajes para ver si me llego alguno. Tenía unos diez mensajes de texto y tres mensajes de voz. Revise cada uno detenidamente y los respondí por orden de importancia. Un par de mensajes eran de la tía Elise, preguntándome si estaba bien, uno de Giselle deseándome suerte, uno de la abuela (si, sabe usar la tecnología) que me hizo ruborizarme y responderle que no me diera consejos de índole sexual; envió un mensaje de regreso diciendo que debía aprovechar su experiencia. Por el bien de mi salud mental no le respondí. El resto de los mensajes eran de mis amigos y de mi tío, diciendo que me extrañaban y que en cuento regresaría harían fiesta de bienvenida con mucha comida y alcohol. Les conteste que sin embriagarnos demasiado, porque trabajábamos todos los días y no era muy tolerante al alcohol. El mensaje de mi tío decía que no dieron el permiso para ir a recogerme en el aeropuerto, que debía tomar el autobús para llegar al puerto. Le dije que no era un problema, mientras pudiera recibirme en la isla no tenía ningún inconveniente. Me confirmo que me recibiría al bajar del ferry. No tuve que decirle a qué horas llegaría, el viaje ya lo había hecho varia veces. Llegaría en una 6 horas, máximo 7. Deje los mensajes de voz para después, porque una azafata se me acerco para pedirme guardar el celular.

No paso mucho tiempo para se anunciara el despegue inminente del avión, con la azafata pidiéndonos apagar aparatos eléctricos y abrochar nuestros cinturones. Apague mi teléfono y me abroche el cinturón, recargándome contra el asiento y mirando por la ventanilla hacia la pista. Un par de minutos después, pude sentir el movimiento del avión, avanzando por la pista para tomar velocidad, y finalmente despego, cada vez más lejos de la tierra y de Chicago, rumbo a Costa Rica.

Mi estomago comenzó a exigirme comida media hora después de despegar. Llame a una de las azafatas que pululaban por los pasillos, yendo y viniendo entre las diferentes cabinas. Una mujer bajita y delgada, pálida, de rasgos asiáticos y con el cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta se acerco y me pregunto que se me ofrecía. Le pregunte si podía pedir de comer una hamburguesa, lo que provoco que me mirara con extrañeza.

-Amm… ¿Está segura, señorita?- me pregunto algo incomoda-. Podría pedir algo de más… categoría.

-Por eso le pregunto si podrían prepararme una hamburguesa.

-Bueno, si… por supuesto.

-Entonces quiero una hamburguesa de doble carne con queso y papas, por favor.

Me miro un par de segundos, luego asintió y dio media vuelta, caminando a lo que supuse era la cocina o algo así. Algunos de los pocos pasajeros de primera clase que escucharon nuestra conversación me miraron confundidos y algo molestos. Me limite a ignorarlos. Puede que ellos prefieran comer platillos de alta categoría; personalmente prefiero una grasosa hamburguesa que una comida que apenas sirva de bocadillo, no importa cuán costoso, llamativo y exclusivo sea. Veinte minutos después, regreso la mujer asiática con mi hamburguesa en un carrito de servicio. Desplegué la mesilla que venía incorporada en mi asiento, permitiéndole a la mujer poner la comida. Me deseo que disfrutara la comida y se marcho a atender a los demás pasajeros. Apenas se alejo comencé a comer, disfrutando el sabor de la hamburguesa y las papas.

Satisfecha por la hamburguesa y empezando a sentir sueño, recline el asiento lo suficiente para tomar una siesta; aun faltaban unas buenas tres horas para llegar a Costa Rica. Encendí mi teléfono de nuevo, acomodando los auriculares para cubrir mis oídos y busque la lista de reproducción especial para cuando quería dormir. Las primeras notas de Morning Grace hicieron que mi mente pensara en las clases de ballet a las que asistí de niña, que abandone después de un mes porqué la maestra alego que era "poco agraciada" y "demasiado agresiva" para aprender el "arte delicado" del ballet. Aun podía recordar la expresión avinagrada de la tía Eurídice, la orgullosa de la abuela y la risa histérica de la tía Elise. También recordé la primera vez que conocí al hermano de mi padre, durante el funeral de mis padres un par de días después de que murieron en un accidente automovilístico. No lo vi antes porque se había enlistado a la marina. Recuerdo que me escondí de la gente, porqué no toleraba sus miradas de lastima ni los cuchicheos mal intencionados de los íntimos amigos de la tía Eurídice. Me encontró escondida tras un pilar, se presento como mi tío, hermano de mi padre y me llevo a otra sala, lejos de la gente chismosa. Nos sentamos en una banca fuera de la capilla y comenzó a contarme historias de su infancia con mi padre. En menos de una hora nos volvimos inseparables y llore con más fuerza al saber que se marchaba, por lo que me prometió llamarme y escribirme cartas, por lo que acepte y deje que se fuera. Lo vi de nuevo un año después el día que se leyó el testamento de mis padres, donde dejaban mi custodia al hermano de mi padre; pero como seguía en la marina, me quede con la familia de mi madre hasta que consiguiera un trabajo estable y un lugar donde vivir. Unos meses después de mi decimo cumpleaños, después de seis años de no verlo, llego a la casa de la abuela, diciendo que consiguió un trabajo y vivienda; el problema era que nos tendríamos que mudar a una isla al suroeste de Costa Rica. No dude en irme con él. Un par de semanas después obtuve mi pasaporte y estaba en un avión rumbo a mi nueva casa. Dormí la mayor parte del viaje, excepto cuando subimos al ferry, donde me conto más o menos de que consistía su trabajo. Al llegar a la isla, descubrí que se trataba de un parque de atracciones tipo resort.

Han sido los mejores años de mi vida.

Y finalmente me dormí, recordando algunos de los mejores momentos de mi vida al lado de mi tío en la isla Nublar, ayudándolo en su trabajo de entrenar cuatro hembras raptores y disfrutando las maravillas de Jurassic World.

* * *

Aquí va el primer capitulo.

Perdonen si no fui tan descriptiva sobre Chicago o el aeropuerto, como no estoy segura de extender la historia, deje los detalles generales.

Podría escribir más pero me estoy durmiendo sentada.

Cualquier duda, dejen review y responderé en el siguiente capitulo.

 _*insertar aquí rugido de Tiranosaurio Rex._


	2. Capitulo 2

Estoy de vuelta!

Discúlpenme por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo, tuve que bloquear y ahora mi computadora murio, mi madre empeía la suya y solo puedo usar la noche la computadora principal, ya que mi madre la usa la mayor parte del día.

Realmente no dan muchas ganas de escribir.

Pero estoy aquí, retomando mis historias; ya sufriste por Infinity War y medio me stabilice, porque no haré todo lo que pueda para escribir, aunque sea un poco para ir avanzando.

Vengo con el segundo capitulo, para darles algo mientras termino el cuarto capitulo y recuerdo como iba el capitulo 5, además de Una Vida Cambiada (creo que le cambiara el titulo) y otras historias que tengo arrumbadas, especialmente una de Como entrenar a tu Dragon, con la tercera y ultima parte ya anunciada para febrero del otro año. Y veré como implementare en el futuro todo lo de Fallen Kingdom.

No tengo más que decir excepto:

Nada sobre Jurassic Park, por ende Jurassic World, me pertenece, solo escribo por animo de entretenimiento para mi y otros, sin fines de lucro. Infinity War me rompió por completo.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Estaba soñando que montaba un unicornio magenta, cabalgando por una selva tropical siendo perseguida por una hija de gatos ninja, cuando alguien me tomo el hombro para sacudirme. Desperté sobresaltada, murmurando sobre panqueque mutantes. Mire a quien me despertó, notando que era la azafata asiática que me sirvió la hamburguesa. Me miro divertida. Moví los auriculares para que colgaran de mi cuello.

-Estamos a treinta minutos de llegar a nuestro destino. Le recomiendo despejar su mente y ... eem ... arreglarse un poco.

Tras ese comentario se fue. Me pregunte a qué se refería con la siguiente, entonces sentí húmeda mi mejilla izquierda. Probablemente había babeado mientras dormía. Un poco más despierta, considere la idea de que se puede arreglar y cambiar mi ropa por algo más adecuado al clima cálido. Soy bastante los auriculares, el teléfono y el dispositivo que me da Giselle, inclinándome sobre la maleta para sacar una camisa de tirantes blanca, un cepillo y un par de calcetas blancas. Trastabille un poco al levantarme del asiento y cama al baño exclusivo de la cabina. Afortunadamente estaba desocupado y al entrar me aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta para evitar accidentes con los otros pasajeros. Rápido, bastante las botas y los pantalones, para reemplazar las gruesas mallas por el par de calcetas; ya pones, me vestí de nuevo con los pantalones y las botas. Me desabotone la camisa, dejándola a un lado y tire de la camiseta negra por encima de mi cabeza, mirando por la cabeza, poniéndome de nuevo la de botones. Ya vestida, me miro en el espejo del baño, notando mi cabello desesperado, con unos mechones pegados a la mejilla por la mancha de saliva casi seca y mis ojos grises algo enrojecidos por el sueño. Quite los cabellos de mi mejilla, después abrí el grifo del lavabo, ahuecando las manos para recoger agua y lavame el rostro. El agua fría ayudo a despejar mi mente. Usa la camiseta para secarme el rostro, luego el cepillo, mojar un poco y peinar mi cabello hasta dejarlo decente. Me mire por última vez en el espejo. Finalmente salí del baño cargando con la ropa y el cepillo, guardandolas en la maleta al llegar a mi asiento, junto con el suéter. Tome asiento y me abroche el cinturón al escuchar el mensaje de que estoy próximo a aterrizar. Coloque los auriculares en mi cuello y guarde el teléfono en el bolsillo delantero, mientras esperaba que acabara el aterrizaje.

Veinte minutos después deja el avión con el resto de los pasajeros, con la maleta en el hombro y colándose entre ellos para salir rápidamente. Con paso veloz, una seguridad, donde revisaron mi pasaporte y la maleta. Apenas fui liberada, seguí mi camino a la salida, demasiado emocionada como para frenar el paso. Fuera del aeropuerto sentí de golpe el cambio de temperatura, con el sol golpeando directo contra mi cuerpo y el calor húmedo rodeándome, calentándome del frío que traía desde Chicago. Suspire con satisfacción. Como había extrañado el calor y el aire húmedo. Al otro lado del estacionamiento se encuentran tres autobuses blancos con líneas azules y el logotipo de Mundo Jurásico en los costados. Un grupo de personas subían a ellos. Corrí en su dirección, no queriendo que me dejara tirada en una ciudad que no conozco. Un par de veces evite que un auto me atropellara, ganándome algunas quejas y gestos obscenos. Para cuándo llegue a los autobuses la mayoría de la gente ya está dentro de los autobuses. Los dos primeros estaban en su máxima capacidad y apenas podían acceder a los asientos libres del tercero. No tuve tiempo de guardar la maleta, así que la puse entre mis piernas. Pocos minutos después de sentarme, los autobuses arrancaron y se pusieron en marcha al puerto donde el ferry a Jurassic World arribaba. así que la puse entre mis piernas. Pocos minutos después de sentarme, los autobuses arrancaron y se pusieron en marcha al puerto donde el ferry a Jurassic World arribaba. así que la puse entre mis piernas. Pocos minutos después de sentarme, los autobuses arrancaron y se pusieron en marcha al puerto donde el ferry a Jurassic World arribaba.

El viaje fue aproximadamente de una hora; durante ese tiempo, envié mensajes y escuche música, no me dormí, tome una siesta tan corta como sea de ningún provecho. El tiempo pasó rápido. Apague la música en cuanto entramos a la ciudad portuaria, pasando por las casas y establecimientos hasta llegar al puerto. Los autobuses se detuvieron en uno de los muelles, donde una mujer estaba reunida, abordando la ruta ordenada en un gran ferry blanco. Antes de que siquiera el conductor abriera la puerta, la gente ya se levantaba de sus asientos y tomaba sus maletas. Yo me quede sentado, prefiriendo ser las últimas en salir en vez de ser atropellada. Salían poco a poco, un poco desordenados por las prisas. Me levanté al ver casi el autobús, bajando rápidamente la escalerilla y uniéndome al resto de los pasajeros. Por suerte, el último grupo en abordar el ferry y que era lo suficientemente grande para llevar tanta gente. Me moví hasta la parte delantera del ferry, esquivando familias, grupitos de amigos y niños sobreexcitados, utilizando las escaleras para llegar al piso superior y ocupando un lugar en el borde al mismo tiempo que sonaba, indicando que el ferry estaba próximo a zarpar . Luego comenzó a moverse lentamente, agarrando velocidad conforme a la aleyaba del muelle y el puerto; para cuando la costa era solo una línea delgada, el transbordador era lo suficientemente rápido para salpicar agua a las personas del piso inferior. La brisa salada era agradable, muy bien y agitaba mi cabello, esponjándolo un poco. Las conversaciones viajaron por el viento, risas, gritos y uno que otro chillido. Una niña de 7 años me señalo, curiosa, preguntándole a sus padres porqué mi cabello era de colores claros. Su madre la regañó mientras su padre se limitaba a suspirar, lo que me provocaba las risitas.

De repente sentí movimiento a mi izquierda, algo áspero rozando mi brazo. Gire mi cabeza para ver que se trata de un chico, tal vez de mi edad. Era alto y fornido, ¿cómo alguien se levantaba y levantaba pesas ?, su camisa azul estaba apretada contra su pecho, mostrando sus mandos cortos y dejaban ver sus bíceps. Sus rasgos fueron afilados, una mandíbula cuadrada y ojos azules. Su cabello era del color del trigo, recordado pulcramente. Unos pantalones vaqueros azules abrochaban sus piernas y llevaban una muñeca de cuero en el brazo derecho. Era como una adolescente del actor Chris Evans en su papel de Capitán América.

Y yo odiaba al Capitán América.

Quizás por eso me puse a la defensiva. O también porqué sus ojos recorrían cada pulgada de mi cuerpo con algo parecido a la lujuria. O también que se inclino sobre mí, invadiendo mi espacio vital, obligando a retroceder para que no me tocara. Aún así, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para la colonia que usaba, que la acariciaba y revolvíaba el estomago. No se acostumbró a un aroma tan fuerte, ya que vivía en una isla con dinosaurios con sentidos olfativos muy sensibles. Cuando mucho usábamos desodorante sin aroma. Las únicas veces que respiraban perfume fueron al visitar a la familia de mi madre, y eso que lo usaban de modo sutil. Así que me muevo medio acorralado por un clon juvenil del Capitán América. Me dio una sonrisa presuntuosa, como si hubiera encontrado un jugoso pedazo de carne,

-Hola- dijo.

Me limito a mirarlo fijamente, para ver si conseguía algo nuevo y hacer que se marchara. Su sonrisa tambaleo un poco pero no se fue

-Mi nombre es Jake ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

No dispute y sostuve la mirada.

-¿Es la primera vez que vas al parque?

Seguí mirándolo.

-Me estas mirando mucho ¿Acaso te atraigo?

Me cruce de brazos, manteniendo el silencio. Su expresión se volvió en malestar, aun preservando la sonrisa.

-¿Eres muda acaso, preciosa?

Yo enoje Nadie fuera de mi familia me llamaba preciosa o cualquier calificativo parecido.

-No me llames preciosa- dije entre dientes.

-¡Oh, hablas! - contesto falsamente sorprendido-. Por un momento, pensé que no podía oír su hermosa voz y tendríamos que comunicarnos por mensajes.

-Y eso suponía un gran problema para ti, ¿no? - replique irritada.

-Vamos, cariño- rechine los dientes al escucharlo llamarme "cariño" -, no sería lo mismo. Aunque mandarnos mensajes me daría la ventaja de tener tu número, no me gusta que conversar cara a cara: salir a pasear, ver las atracciones, ir a restaurantes, conversar de todo para conocer más y ser paso de la lengua por los labios a la par que sus ojos se posaban en mis pechos aplastados por mis brazos- íntimos. Muy, muy íntimos.

Sentí como la vena de mi sien izquierda palpitaba furiosamente, apreté la quijada y la espalda, decidida a ignorarlo. Esperaba que funcionara, al ver que no sirvió incomodarlo. No quería ser regañado por tirar a alguien del ferry. De nuevo. Ya lo había hecho. Dos veces; Nadie se había divertido La última vez me tocó preparar las ratas que utilizábamos para premiar a los raptores por una semana como castigo. No quería saber el castigo si lo tiraba por la borda. Por un momento creí que había desistido, entonces sentí un musculoso en mi cintura y apretar contra un pecho duro. Escuche su risa y sentí su pecho ondularse por ella.

-Haciéndote la difícil, ¿no? - luego se inclinará lo suficiente para tener su boca a la altura de mi oreja izquierda-. Estoy seguro de que tengo un gran regalo que te hará ceder y muy feliz: finalizó presionando su dura entrepierna contra mi trasero.

Estoy seguro de que mi rostro se volvió rojo y que tenía un gesto homicida. Afortunadamente obtener control suficiente para no arrojarlo al mar. Así que toma su mano y de un movimiento del cuerpo se queda atrás, con la parte trasera dolorosamente contra la espalda. Gruño adolorido, tratando de librarse de mi agarre; doble más su, alentándolo a desistir.

-No quiero tirarte al mar, así que soltare tu titulo, te irás y no me molestarás en lo que estas de visita al parque, ¿entendido?

Asintió vigorosamente. Utilizando el brazo de la puerta de la barandilla, soltando, con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo trastabillar. Logro enderezarse antes de chocar contra una pareja; me lanzo una mirada envenenada y se fue en dirección a un grupo de chicas que estaban del otro lado, quienes lo recibieron gustosamente. Me burle de su character superficial. Me recargué de nuevo en la barandilla, observando la línea donde el mar y el cielo se juntaban, ansiosa por llegar a la isla. Revise la hora en el celular, fijándome que faltaban diez minutos para las dos de la tarde. Mi vuelo había aterrizado como una tarde de las doce, todo gracias a la diferencia horaria, de ahí al puerto era otra hora y hasta la isla nublar podía variar de hora y media a dos horas. Aun faltaba bastante tiempo.

No volví a revisar la hora, así que no superaste el tiempo paso cuando a lo lejos una forma oscura comenzó a surgir en el mar. Conforme pasaban los minutos y se acortaba la distancia, la forma oscura que crecía y crecía, hasta que se hizo evidente que se trataba de una isla. Las montañas verdes predominan en la isla, notándose desde lejos, con parches de llanuras entre ellas. Muchas personas en una agitarse, emocionados ante la perspectiva de llegar. Los padres se aseguran de tener hijos, varios grupos de personas tomar fotos; había uno que estaba enfrascado en un dibujo de la isla. Comenzó a notar los detalles de la isla y los minutos después del muelle, a la vista, causando que el ferry aminorara la velocidad.

Finalmente, el transbordador alcanzo el muelle, avanzando lentamente hasta detenerse y varios empleados colocando los puentes para dejarnos bajar. Deje que la mayoría de la gente baja primero, como lo había hecho en el autobús para evitar ser aplastado. Vi al tal Jake pasar frente a mí, ignorándome con su lazo alrededor de los hombros de una chica rubia, con un vestido blanco veraniego de estampado de flores, mirando y conversando como si lo conocieran de toda la vida. Rodé los ojos. Parece que el grupito de chicas no fue suficiente para su ego. Al verlo desaparecer con la rubia al bajar las escaleras, fui a la siguiente en bajarlas, asegurándome de dejar mucho espacio entre nosotros. El desembarque era lento por la cantidad de pasajeros. El muelle era concurrido, de personas recién llegadas y por las que se preparaban para marcharse. Apenas puse un pie sobre el muelle, empecé a buscar entre la gente a mi tío, levantándome sobre las puntas de los pies debido a mi baja estatura. A veces odiaba ser bajita, especialmente en un mar de personas más altas que yo. Inesperadamente alguien alzando los brazos al aire, sosteniendo entre sus manos un letrero con mi nombre garabateado en el. Al acercarme nota que se fue de un hombre que rondaba los treinta y tantos, su cuerpo no era tan musculoso como el de Jake, más bien, como el de alguien que se ejercita para estar en buena condición física. Vestía una playera color arena, pantalones marrones y botas de combate. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, ligeramente rojizo al igual que su barba y bigote recortados. Sus ojos verdes se conectan con los míos y una sonrisa por su rostro al reconocerme. Apreté el paso al reconocerlo también.

-¡Tío Owen! - grite.

Dejo caer los brazos en mi dirección, invitándome a lanzarme contra él. Que por cierto hice. Tire la maleta al suelo y salte, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y enredando las piernas en su cintura. Yo abrazo, girando sobre sí mismo mientras reía a carcajadas. Grite al principio, luego me uní a sus risas, feliz de verlo de nuevo. Se detuvo justo cuando empezaba a marearme. Libere su cadera, quedando colgada de su cuello varias pulgadas sobre el suelo.

-Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo, Titania.

Me deposito suavemente sobre mis pies, soltando un parachoque y recojo mi maleta, yendo sobre un hombro y rodeando mis hombros con su brazo libre, encaminándonos a la estación del monorriel.

-Me encanta lo que le hiciste a tu cabello.

-Gracias, aproveche para ir al salón de belleza y téñírmelo- tome un mechón de cabello entre mis dedos, admirando los colores-. Rebeca es genial haciéndolo, pero nada se compara con un profesional.

-Se te mucho más estos colores que el azul-violeta que tenias antes-declaro. Luego me miro divertido-. Ahora pareces más un hada, muy acorde a tu nombre.

Le di un codazo en el estomago.

-¡Oh, déjame vivir! - le grite.

-Estoy en mi derecho de hacerte la vida imposible. ¡Vivimos juntos!

-¡No lo digas de ese modo! - chille indignada -La gente piensa que somos parientes ... y te denuncian por salir con una menor de edad.

-Tienes diecinueve, no eres menor de edad.

-Pero ellos no lo saben- apunte.

No me discutió eso.

El monorriel fue el transporte para los visitantes, los empleados usamos vehículos oficiales o de nuestra propia aportación, como la motocicleta de mi tío. La estación estaba subiendo una escalera eléctrica, donde una gruesa fila de personas avanzaba con lentitud. Las vías del monorriel se elevaban varios metros sobre el suelo, de ese modo era más fácil viaja por las atracciones de la isla sin tener que modificar su topografía. Aún no llego a las escaleras cuando vi uno. Era una suerte que pasaba cada veinte minutos, así que evitaba los atrasos y la disconformidad de los visitantes. No hablábamos, nos limitábamos a estar en silencio, disfrutando el habernos reunido. Puede ser una exageración el extrañarnos tanto después de las semanas sin ver, la cuestión que Owen y yo éramos muy unidos. Era mi padre y yo todo el conjunto que se. Las escaleras eléctricas nos llevan rápidamente a la estación, solo tuvimos que esperar al monorriel. Nos tomo bastante tiempo para abordar e irnos por la cantidad de gente y desafortunadamente era el único modo de llegar al parque. Duramos mucho menos tiempo, por supuesto, y disfrute del paisaje de bosques verdes; una vista completamente diferente de Chicago.

Pasamos por las puertas del parque, que aun después de tantos años me emocionaba. La sensación de entrar por esas puertas y vivir en un mundo completamente diferente era alucinante. No mucho después llegamos a la siguiente estación, yendo a través de él y saliendo frente a la zona hotelera del parque. Caminamos entre el gentío, sintiendo el sol de las cinco de la tarde con menos intensidad, amainando el calor solo un poco. Una gota de sudor se formo en mi nuca y bajo por la espalda, absorbida por la tela de la camisa. Llegamos hasta la barandilla que rodeaba el lago artificial, una gran y profunda extensión de agua salada, donde una parte era como playa. Del lado izquierdo se encontraron las gradas del espectáculo del mosasaurio, siguiendo en ese sentido estaba la calle principal, frente a nosotros y del otro lado del lago, plagado de diferentes establecimientos, con el centro de innovación al fondo. La calle sigue el borde del lago, pasando por el edificio de la seguridad y el observatorio submarino, hasta llegar a la zona hotelera. Owen volvió a rodearme con su brazo, llevándome con la dirección al espectáculo de mosasaurio, donde probablemente nos esperaba algún vehículo para ir a la casa, fuera del muro de protección que rodeaba la zona central del parque. La mayoría de los empleados vivían en un departamento departamental, inaccesible al público; solo unos pocos vivían en la zona restringida de la isla, donde había áreas especiales para investigación y crianza de dinosaurios. Owen volvió a rodearme con su brazo, llevándome con la dirección al espectáculo de mosasaurio, donde probablemente nos esperaba algún vehículo para ir a la casa, fuera del muro de protección que rodeaba la zona central del parque. La mayoría de los empleados vivían en un departamento departamental, inaccesible al público; solo unos pocos vivían en la zona restringida de la isla, donde había áreas especiales para investigación y crianza de dinosaurios. Owen volvió a rodearme con su brazo, llevándome con la dirección al espectáculo de mosasaurio, donde probablemente nos esperaba algún vehículo para ir a la casa, fuera del muro de protección que rodeaba la zona central del parque. La mayoría de los empleados vivían en un departamento departamental, inaccesible al público; solo unos pocos vivían en la zona restringida de la isla, donde había áreas especiales para investigación y crianza de dinosaurios.

Owen carraspeo.

-Así que comenzó un poco ... ¿Hay algo especial que quieras contarme?

Gire mi rostro para mirarlo.

-¿Me quieres dar la charla?

Alzo las cejas con sarcasmo.

-¿Tengo que dártela?

-No-disputa -, la abuela ya me lo dio.

Rio entre dientes.

-Tu abuela es todo un personaje.

-Lo sé; la amo, solo que a veces desearía que no fuera tan desvergonzada.

-¿Preferirías a una típica abuela que te alimentara cada vez que te viera, alegando que estas muy delgada? ¿Una abuela amargada, con treinta gatos y con enfermedades imaginarias?

-Mi abuela por sobre todo ... excepto tu y el equipo. Ustedes son lo más importante para mí.

-¿Ahora estamos sentimentales? - se burlo.

-Cállate- me queje.

Se burlo un poco más. Finalmente alcanzamos las gradas, luego nos movimos por detrás de ellas hasta el muro de protección, con un enorme portal cerrado. A través de una puerta al costado del portal, llegamos al otro lado, donde se alza más muros en forma de laberinto. Daba gracias por el sentido de la orientación no fuera de mi debilidad y haber memorizado todas las rutas. Algunos empleados nos saludaban al pasar, uno que otro que se detenía a comentar que me extraían y otros me tenían ocupado con sus necesidades. Faltaba poco para que las atracciones cerraran y tuvieran que realizar las rondas de inspección, para detectar fallas y que tuvieran que estar listos en su lugar. El camino terminaba en una calle de tierra bordeada por arboles. Muchos empleados transitaban la calle, un pie o montados en cuatrimotos o un jeep del parque, y ahí, recargada en la pared, estaba la motocicleta de mi tío. Owen prefiere transportarse en su motocicleta que en otro vehículo, algo que entendía completamente. Siempre está a su disposición y nadie la toma sin permiso; la única vez que sucedió, el tipo estuvo limpiando las heces de los raptores por mes. Caminamos hacia la motocicleta.

-Dime, ¿cuándo podré tener mi propia motocicleta? -Le pregunte.

-Cuando considere que eres lo bastante mayor y responsable para tener una respuesta con seriedad.

Lo mire, un poco sorprendida por esa respuesta.

-Tío- comencé- soy una de las personas más responsables del equipo, después de Barry y tú, y ya tengo diecinueve años.

Y era cierto, al menos dentro del parque. Desde que vivía con Owen, siempre me recordaba la importancia de hacer mi trabajo con la seriedad; nunca me oculto la probabilidad de que las personas mueran por un descuido. Me tomé muy en serio todo lo que pasaba dentro del parque, especialmente al realizar mi trabajo. Por supuesto, había visto un momento en el que no podía controlarme, como si fuera un tipo de pervertido que me causaba dolor, o me distraía, cómo algunos incidentes que tenían con las lágrimas en el pasado ganándome algunas cicatrices, aunque uno de los incidentes no fue mi culpa; lo cual es normal, porqué técnicamente aun soy una adolescente (muy a mi pesar).

-Puede ser me conceded esos hechos-, pero es la decisión más larga que tienes una motocicleta, soy tu tutor legal hasta que te independices. Hasta entonces, alguien tendrá que llevarlo a donde tengas que ir.

Suspire resignada.

-Sabes que odio depender de alguien para moverme. Me da la sensación de que les hago perder el tiempo.

Apretó el agarre de su brazo en mis hombros, en señal de confort. Owen conocía mi disconformidad al no poder moverme por mi propia cuenta; no era rebeldía, desde que nací soy de ese modo. Me gusta hacer las cosas por mí misma. Libero mis hombros de su agarre al alcanzar la motocicleta, tendiéndome la maleta para sujetarla mientras que la otra pasaba la motocicleta de la pared. Se detuvo al estar casi en el centro del camino y se subió en ella. Monte la motocicleta detrás de él, colocando la maleta sobre mi regazo aprovechando el espacio que quedaba entre nosotros. Rodee su cintura con ambos brazos, aferrándome con fuerza para evitar caerme en el camino a casa.

De repente, unos quince hombres, empleados para juzgar por el uniforme, corrieron tres veces y para cuatro cuatrimotos, abordaron y arrancaron con prisa, dejando una estela de tierra tras de ellos. Nos quedamos un poco consternados, hasta que otro empleado vio nuestra expresión.

-Al parecer, un par de Anquilosaurios comenzaron a luchar y resultaron heridos- respondieron nuestra duda-. Debo ir a busca de uno de los veterinarios y estar al pendiente de la situación.

Asentimos a su información. No hay reconocimientos para ayudar, sabíamos que cada empleado del parque estaba capacitado para sus labores. Se despidió y siguió su camino, no sin antes decirme que se alegraba de verme. Le di las gracias y lo mire subirse a otro jeep y partir, probablemente al centro médico veterinario.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, ellos saben lo que hacen- Owen intento tranquilizarme.

-Lo sé contesté-, aun así no puedo evitar preocupaparme. Ahora, hay que ir a casa. Estoy seguro de que no tardará en hacerme el efecto del Jet Lag.

-¿Segura? ¿No quieres ir a las chicas primero? Te han extrañado, especialmente Delta.

-Yo también quiero verlas, pero primero debo dejar la maleta, darme una ducha rápida y usar otra ropa; me canse de usar ropa invernal.

Owen encendió el motor y partimos rumbo a casa.

* * *

Segundo capitulo!

Tuve que hacerle algunos cambios, que espero sean para mejor.

tratare de no tardarme mucho con el capitulo 3 y no dejar que el poco tiempo para escribir me impida terminar estas historias.

Si desean que escriba de algo en particular, les gusto la historia o tienen consejos para que mejore, dejen review, se los agradeceré muchísimo.

* _insertar aquí rugido de Tiranosaurio Rex_


End file.
